Beginings are really the best part
by JC HOYT
Summary: The start of Beca/Jesse. After the ICCA's.


**I don't own Pitch Perfect. If I did it probably would be all Beca/Jesse fluff/smut.**

Beca hurried off the stage to find Jesse after her performance. She passed by the other Trebles who all nodded knowingly giving their approval. Benji pulled her into a super tight hug.

"Oh wow" Beca said, caught off guard.

"That was incredible Beca, our boy was blown away" he smiled brightly, excitement all over his face at the prospect of her making Jesse obscenely happy.

"Thanks Benji" she smiled back warmly before releasing him to continue to Jesse before she lost her nerve.

She found him waiting at his seat, he was alone in the row as all the other Trebles had vacated to congratulate the Bellas and secretly give them some privacy at Benji's urging. Benji also stopped the other Bellas from going to their seats, they congregated with the Trebles, waiting.

Jesse was waiting for her, one row down facing her as she came towards him.

"I told you endings are the best part" he said, grinning.

"You're such a weirdo" she teased and put her arms around his shoulders pulling his face to hers as her lips descended onto his. The kiss was soft and sweet and full of electricity.

Beca felt her whole body tingle as Jesse's hands found her waist. She couldn't help but smile against his lips, happy that he was willing to give her another shot.

He continued to kiss her, unable to get enough, having waited for this moment all year. They continued to kiss, completely oblivious to the crowd around them.

After a minute Amy came up to them and cleared her throat. They reluctantly broke apart and looked at her.

"Yeah so we're all happy for you guys and all but we kinda have to sit down, show's not over" She indicated the stage where another group was setting up to perform.

Jesse nodded, unable to form a conscious thought and went to turn around to go back to his seat. Beca pulled him back for one more sweet kiss.

"Keep it in your pants a little while longer" Fat Amy winked at them teasingly. Jesse felt heat come over his cheeks, slightly embarrassed by Amy's forwardness.

Jesse's grin crossed his whole face as he took his seat, pure happiness written all over it.

"You're going to ride that pony hard later aren't you?" Amy asked, nudging Beca as she smiled brightly.

"Oh my god, Amy!" Beca said in utter embarrassment.

It seemed like it took forever for the last two groups to perform. Both Beca and Jesse's minds were on getting out of there and continuing their exploration of each others mouth.

Beca was spaced out and didn't even hear them announce that they had won. She was alerted by the pile of girls crushing her into a hug and squealing at a ridiculous decibel. She still wasn't the type of girl to bounce around and squeal but she did smile brightly and hug them back, genuinely excited and proud of their win. She noticed the Trebles were cheering just as loudly and smiled as Jesse caught her eye, his face lit up, full of love, all for her.

The Trebles took second place and the Bellas cheered for them with the same intensity. Beca reached for Jesses hand and intertwined her fingers with his as both groups collected their trophies and were photographed. Jesse looked down at their hands and grinned happily, giving her hand a squeeze.

Beca was pulled away by the girls who practically tackled her in celebration. She reluctantly let go of Jesse's hand. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose hoisted her onto their shoulders much to her disagreement and exited the stage and the auditorium.

"Please put me down!" Beca demanded, picturing herself face planting on the floor knowing those two.

They obliged and put her down as everyone exited the auditorium. They went to meet up with their family and friends individually.

"Bec!" her dad called.

Beca took a deep breath, preparing to deal with him and the stepmonster.

"You did amazing honey, congratulations" her dad said pulling her into a hug. She patted his back awkwardly trying to end the forced hug as soon as possible. She was trying but definitely wasn't there yet.

"You have a beautiful voice" Sheila acknowledged.

Beca smiled slightly "Thanks, and Thanks for coming" she said. Then looked back to her dad "Really. It means a lot" she nodded, hoping he could see the sincerity in her words.

He did nodded back with a smile. "Thanks for wanting us here, we can talk about L.A. if you want to" he told her.

"Actually I think I might stick around here a while" she said, and her eyes fell on Jesse, to which he smiled knowingly.

"Have fun with your friends tonight honey, you deserve it" Her dad said as they left.

Beca spotted Jesse being hugged ferociously by two people who she assumed to be his parents. She grinned at the scene. Jesse saw her and his mom followed his gaze to her.

She waved wildly at her, calling her over. "Mom, jeez, take it easy please don't embarrass me" he said panicking slightly thinking his mom would call her his girlfriend and she would freak.

"Yikes" Beca said under her breath and crossed the room to meet them.

"Mom, Dad this is Beca" he said begrudgingly at being forced to introduce them immediately.

"I'm sorry" he mouthed to her. She could see he was uncomfortable and it amused her greatly.

She smiled at them.

"Beca, its so nice to meet you. I hope we will get to see you over the summer. You are welcome at our house anytime" his mom said warmly, making Beca feel instantly at ease.

"You kids did great" his dad said simply.

"Thanks, it was really nice to meet you both. I'll let you get back to your time with Jesse now. I'll see you later?" she asked hopefully.

"It's Inevitable" he grinned.

Beca found the rest of the Bellas "We've been given the penthouse to celebrate! It's amazeballs!" Chloe shrieked excitedly. "Let's go change!" she said dragging Beca along.

They got dolled up, Beca in a little black dress with think straps that criss crossed in the back and black strappy heels. She wasn't one to dress up and be girly but she had brought it in the hopes that things would work out with Jesse and he would lose his mind over this this tiny dress hugging her body close. The rest of the girls were drinking and trying to get Beca to drink with them but she didn't want to get drunk, just enough to maintain her courage with Jesse.

The same thing was happening with the guys, they made their way to the penthouse, not bothering to change, except removing their jackets. "Come on Jesse! We need to party!" Benji encouraged, downing shots.

"I'm glad you're having fun but take it easy dude or you're going to be passed out and miss the celebration" Jesse advised.

Donald tried to get Jesse to do a shot with them but he shook his head.

Just then the girls entered, all looking fabulous in their dresses, except Cynthia Rose, who refused to wear a dress but still looked nice in her less girly outfit.

Jesse stopped breathing when he saw Beca, his eyes wandered all over her. She smirked, seeing the lustful look on his face.

"Holy fuck" he muttered as she approached him.

"Hey" she said casually, pretending not to notice his reaction.

It took him a minute before his brain could form words.

"You look amazing" he finally said, his voice husky with desire.

Beca smiled shyly in response, damn it she wanted to be seem confident. She silently cursed his deep brown eyes and sweet smile, both of which made her melt.

Donald looked back and forth between them "Oh I forgot you don't want to get drunk because you guys are gonna fuck tonight" He taunted with a huge grin.

Beca glared at him and he stepped back, fearing she may actually punch him.

"Jesus dude really?" Jesse said, annoyed.

Donald wisely chose to leave them alone.

Jesse sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Our friends suck" she said, letting him know it was okay.

"I'm sorry you had to meet my parents like that, they kind of insisted when they saw you" he said.

"Guess that's a hazard of kissing in front of a bunch of people" she smiled that sarcastic grin he loved so much.

He smiled back at her and started to lean in to kiss her when Benji came up between them and drunkenly put his arms around both of them.

"I'm so happy you guys are going to be together, Beca, I'm going to stay with one of the guys so you can stay in our room" he told her leaning towards her and very nearly head butted her face.

Jesse took control of him "Okay, let's sit down a while" he said leading Benji over to the couch. "Awesome timing by the way" Jesse sighed.

Fat Amy, Lilly and Stacie approached Beca. "These sluts want to know what the status of the Treble oath is" Amy announced much too loudly.

Stacie looked at her expectantly and Beca wondered which of them the hunter was after then immediately shook the thought out of her head with a resounding "Gross"

Jesse reappeared at her side after getting Benji seated on the couch and telling Donald to look after him.

"Its only fair that you lift the ban since this sexy Treble is going to be balls deep in you later" Stacie smirked.

"Wow!" Beca said glaring at them.

"You really don't have a filter" Jesse chuckled nervously.

"Whats the word Shawskank?" Amy teased, clearly pleased with herself at the variation of her previous nickname.

"Seriously Amy? You have been boning Bumper this whole time, why would you care?" Beca said, fighting fire with fire.

Jesse's eyes widened at this new information and he started to comment but Amy shot him a death glare to shut him up.

"None of you bitches better tell Aubrey, ever. You either Treble boy or I swear I'll kick you so hard in the junk it'll go inside your body and you'll have nothing to satisfy this one with" Fat Amy threatened.

Jesse held up his hands in surrender then dropped them to his said junk to protect it.

"Speaking of Aubrey, you guys haven't noticed that her and Uni aren't here. Why? Because hes probably fucking her three ways from Sunday about now so yeah I think its safe to say the no Treble penetration oath has been rescinded" Beca said, watching their mouths drop open in shock before grabbing Jesse's arm and leading him away with a final smirk to her friends.


End file.
